JD: Adventures in Remnant
by Badlander
Summary: Our heroes Jak and Daxter have been transported to the Universe of RWBY. Will they survive and how will they cope? (Up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1:Where are we?

**Disclaimer: The Jak and Daxter series belong to Naughty Dog and** **Sony Computer Entertainment while RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth respectively. As you imagine I don't own them.**

"All right Jak, here's the situation." Torn said in his gruff voice.

"Great! We kill Kor! More Metal Heads and things get worse. We kill Errol, and now what happens? More Metal Heads and things get-AH!" Daxter yelled as Torn punched him off of Jak's shoulder and proceeded to continue .

"As the talking rodent said, yes, there have been increased Metal Heads attacks and though we've stopped the KG Deathbots, the Metal Heads are killing everything they can, and are twice as hard to kill as before. We've got intel that says that they have a new leader, one that's even stronger than Kor, and even more twisted then Errol."

"Doesn't matter in the end, we'll get this scumbag and put him down." Jak said with a grin punching his open hand.

"Hey, it could be a woman for all we know." Keira said with a frown.

"Well, yeah, I guess so." Jak said.

"We must be cautious this time. We don't know what this new leader could do or if there is a new leader." Samos said wisely with concern in his voice.

"We're always cautious, we like a nice quiet life, don't we Jak?" Daxter said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, Daxter has been turned into an ottsel, we've been hurled through time, I was tortured through dark eco experiments, been nearly blown up about three or four times, almost got killed by a crazy hover-bike rider, left to die in a desert, almost killed by a giant robot, and almost killed by Errol when he became…well, whatever the hell he became when we killed him. No big deal." Jak said with a laugh as he recited everything that had happened over the past two adventures.

Suddenly Keira, Torn, Samos, Jak and Daxter tensed as a yell came from downstairs and a thud could be heard.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Keira said uneasily.

"Yeah we all di-" Daxter began to say before Torn covered his mouth.

"SHHHH!" Torn said removing his hand form Daxters mouth and unsheathing his knife.

"Ah! Metal Heads!" a man yelled in terror below.

"How'd they get -AH!" a woman screamed.

"Metal Heads! How'd they get in!" Torn snarled as he pulled out a blaster and ran to the elevator.

"Jak! Get in! We need you and Dax on the front lines!" Torn exclaimed as the elevator was closing.

"Looks like we're gonna test this thing against the bigger metal heads!" Daxter said with a grin while he pulled out a spray gun but unlike his previous on this one had an electric bug swatter attachment as the stock (turned off of course).

The entire building shook violently and everyone was hurled across the room. Jak got back to his feet and yelled "Everyone, get out now!"

Suddenly part of the wall was torn away and another explosion shook the building. Flames began shooting up across the walls and smoke poured in from all sides.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Keira yelled as she ran for the stairs.

The building shook violently again and part of the floor fell away underneath Keira. As she began to fall, Jak's hand shot out and grabbed hers. Suddenly the floor shook again and both of them were sent flying down towards the ground a hundred feet below them.

"Jak!" Keira yelled.

"DO SOMETHING!" Daxter yelled, clinging onto Jak's shoulder.

Jak's eyes suddenly turned white and his body flashed white and blue. Jak's whole body began glowing with a blue light and white wings shot out of his back. Jak grabbed Kiera, flapped his wings a few times and landed on a piece of the rubble about seventy feet from the ground.

"Thank the Precursors for light eco!" Daxter yelled from atop Jak's shoulder.

Jak and Keira began coughing from the smoke and Daxter yelled "C'mon, let's get out of here!"

Suddenly two flying Metal Heads screeched at them and dove down at Jak. Jak created a barrier of light to fend them off as they crashed into the barrier over and over again. Suddenly one of them dove lower and broke apart the piece of building supporting them. Keira's hand slipped out of his and she began to fall.

"Jak!" Keira screamed.

"Keira!" Jak yelled flying down towards her.

Suddenly one of the flying Metal Heads flew at him and slammed into his chest. The other one whipped around and bashed Jak in the back of the head with its mace-like tail. Jak's vision failed and all went dark as Jak plummeted into the fiery wreckage of the building.

"JAK!" Daxter yelled as he and his best friend plummeted into the inferno.

Jak crashed onto a support beam to the building, just out of reach of the flames. Daxter was jumping up and down on Jak, trying in vain to wake him up.

"Someone help us!" Daxter screamed as the inferno around them drew closer.

The Seal of Mar, which was still in Jaks pocket, began to emit white and red electricity which lightly and sparsely danced through his body. The electricity, which was still dancing over Jaks unconscious body, began to increase in quantity, until it covered him and Daxter entirely.

"Ah my eyes!" Daxter screamed as he began to lose consciousness.

* * *

 **JD: Adventures of Remnant**

"Oof, man..." Daxter groaned as he sat up. "I feel sore all over, what the hell happened-?!"

At this point, the following facts began to dawn on the Ottsel.

1\. He wasn't dead.

2\. Jak was here with him and alive

3\. **They weren't dead.**

Once these facts made their way into Daxter's head, he quickly checked his body. To his shock, instead of a having a charred body he was ok no burns or other injuries.

"I...I don't believe it! I'm alive! I'M ALIVE! HAHA!" Daxter yelled happily, jumping up and down on Jak, waking the human up.

Jak slighty chuckled at his friends antics, Daxter took a deep breath and looked at his surroundings.

"A forest? Jeeze, where'd we even land?" After taking a brief look at his surroundings, Daxter found that he seemingly landed in some Forest. There wasn't any indication as to where he was, but considering he was in a Forest, that wasn't all too surprising.

"Well," Jak grunted as he got Daxter to get off his body and forced himself up. "We better take a look around. Gotta ask those guys up there where the hell we are." He said while we pointed up tothe castle looking building on a cliff. However, as Jak made his way towards the cliff, he felt his legs almost give out beneath him.

"WOAH! crap!" Jak gasped out as he stumbled next to a tree, trying to steady himself.

"Guess I'm still a little shaky on my feet huh." True enough, Jak's legs felt they were going to give out any second. Thankfully, he had the perfect medicine for this type of ailment.

After he transformed into light Jak, he began to hover and a light shone down on him. In no time at all, he felt a soul-warming sensation run through his body and the numbness in his legs began to fade away. When the job was done, he got down and tested his legs to make sure they were working right.

"Man, is there anything the Light eco CAN'T do?!" Daxter asked rhetorically, pleased with the healing effects it had.

As they walked toward the cliff daxter questioned "But how come my legs didn't feel numb?"


	2. Chapter 2:Introductions

Ozpin was very confused and worried right now, at first when he noticed that after Jaune saved Cardin from being killed by a large Grimm, which he done admirably despite having no training (He is very well aware of the fact that his transcripts were fake but being the kind man he is, he decided to let him in and test himself; to which he is proud to say he has done very admirably if only he worked more on his papers then he would be very promising) But then he noticed the security Cameras malfunctioning a bit before a bright light appears and two body's materialized. At first he wondered of the body's were dead and all but noticed they were moving up but when he got a closer look he was even more confused.

The first body was a 2'10" rodent with orange fur and a yellow underbelly with a pair of three-quarter length denim shorts with a small hole for his tail with on his back a spray gun with a green canister containing a red valve and meter. The second body was a 5'9" male which had a blue tunic and off-white trousers wearing bronze armour and a steel ring in the center of his chest held up by three leather straps and a gun on his back but the weird thing about this man was that his body got a glowing blue complexion which consumes his skin, clothing, armor, and hair with glowing white eyes. Strangely despite being in an area he's never seen he did not panic but began to move closer to Beacon where Goodwitch and the students are. He Ozpin decided to send her in along with the students to secure him and figure what was going on as he then used his scroll to call her.

* * *

Glinda Goodwitch was having an annoying start to the day, first Cardin and his team acted very foolishly and would have gotten himself killed if it wasn't for Jaune now, and had to spend an additional two hours recollecting the sap again, and now Ozpin has mission for her and the two remaining teams. "Children, the Headmaster has assigned us a search and rescue mission so prepare yourself for we are heading deeper into Forever Falls." As the two teams nodded and checked their gear, while she was looking over the strangers that appeared out of nowhere and was understandably worried for her students as she look at a fearsome looking warrior. She just hoped the situation would go well and not in serious trouble.

* * *

Jak and Daxter were getting a bit tired now and decided to rest near the rocky areas where he would be able to spot anything coming along and have the higher ground. While they were walking it was quite clear that they weren't in Haven anymore with what the Metal head looking black bear that Jak managed to kill in a head shot with his blaster mod and the broken moon.

Then they heard a twig snap and several things approaching them as Jak then snaped into battle mode and hid himself and Daxter waiting for whoever's coming here right now and Fully charged Peacemaker ready (as there is no kill like overkill) to blast them to whatever pits of hell they came from.

The resulting figures that came gave them pause, it was a middle aged looking woman with a serious look accompanied with eight other kids. All of them varied in their outfits some had outfits with no armor, 'absolutely ridiculous', some with armor, and some just carrying the weirdest assortment of weapons from rapiers to heavy looking weapons on their back. They could be friendly but Jak knew better than that not to assume anything like that; after all there were a bunch of Marauders that sadistically tortures, maim kill, and eat people and these people could be putting up an innocent looking act. He knew he had to take the initiative and he was outnumbered and had the advantage of surprise with him. But he needed to know where he was so he set out and jumped out of nowhere pointing his fully charged Peacemaker at them which shocked everybody and said only one sentence. "Freeze, everyone don't move." In a harsh cold voice.

* * *

Professor Goodwitch was shocked the people they were supposed to find was now one of them standing here and has a charged up weapon pointing at them. So she decided to play this safely and introduce herself.

"My name is Glinda Goodwitch and-"his weapon fired beside her and her students quickly turning her head in fear for her students only be relieved to see none of them hurt and the shot was actually aimed at a Ursa Minor with its fur slightly burnt and standing on end collapsing into nothing. Which shocked and worried her was the fact that he did it with no visible body language changes and he then waited for her to turn back and face him again.

"Before we were so rudely interrupted by that freak of nature over there, would you mind telling me who you people are, where I am and what planet have I landed on?" he asked with a cold tone.

Glinda raised an eyebrow at hearing that, 'wait he just got teleported here so they could very well be from another world' she thought as she then continued her introduction. "As you already know I am Glinda Goodwitch, a professor at Beacon Academy, that trains hunters and huntresses to fight crime and hunt the creatures of Grimm like the one you just shot down and you are currently in Forever Falls of the planet of Remnant."

At this she noticed that his body posture was confused but his eyes were focused on her and realized instead of seeing it like a piece of meat he was detecting for any lies and to her relief he saw nothing. He then pointed his gun down, holstered it and motioned the rodent to come out as he then introduced himself as well.

"My name's Jak. Jak Mar." Jak introduced himself "And my name is Daxter but you can call me 'Orange Lightning' Zazaziing"Daxter introduced with a grin on his face quickly sidesteping back and forth making Professor Goodwitch and some of the students cringe while Jak and the other students slightly chuckled then all of a sudden Ozpin appears out of nowhere.

"Well then Mister Mar" to which Jak and Daxter reacted and saw him before calming down a bit. "My apologies for surprising you but I'm afraid we should leave for safety before the Grimm arrive."

Daxter turned around and spoke in a tired voice. "Yep, somewhere safe would be a nice change of pace." Ozpin nodded in acknowledgement to which he then got down and nodded to them as they now got onto one of the two Bullheads. Daxter put his modified spray gun into Jaks backpack, Got onto his left shoulder and into the other with team JNPR.

* * *

As the bullheads were flying back to Beacon with Daxter napping on his shoulder snoring loudly, Jak started to ask Ozpin

"Tell me headmaster are these Grimm quite common?" to which he nodded a bit confused "Then will you tell me the history of this world then I am still very much unfamiliar with them." To which he nodded and explained about the creatures of Grimm, the remaining kingdoms, the power known as Dust, and the purposes of Hunters and Huntresses, and other details that would be helpful.

In short it sound a bit like Jak's world but they got the better end of the stick. "Thank you for telling me Headmaster now I shall explain my worlds and our history to you." To which he nodded and focused on me entirely.

Jak explained about the Hora-Quan nicknamed and now known as Metal Heads, the city of Haven, the power known as Eco, history about him and Dax, and other details like the Dark Makers that would be helpful.

Ozpin had never horrified as badly as he had been now, first he was dealing with a tortured test subject then he found out about how horrible their war has been, nothing in their history could compare to that, in addition the pictures from a scrap book showed them the Metal Heads and Dark Makers in all their horrifying glory. They were even worse than the Grimm! Not only that the level of technology shown here indicates they had no advantages against them save for what they could reverse-engineer and steal from them. If the Metal Heads ever came here they would not stand a chance against them, but thankfully the people from Jak's world already saw to that. But now more than ever he was ready to accept him as a huntsman.

"I-I-I am very sorry for what you and your people suffered through, but now even though you might want to quit do you wish to join my academy?" his voice bit shaky.

"Well, okay then." Jak had replied

"Very well then I am glad to have you here Daniel but we need to let you know about some things here." To which he nodded. "First we will need your picture, second we will need to set you up for initiation, and thirdly some other important details." Jak has a lean muscular, yet athletic build, as well as yellow-green hair and cerulean blue eyes. To which Jak woke Daxter up to take the picture and Ozpin then took two picture of and started to work a bit on there profile. "Now you need to know that humanity isn't the only other species here there are also a race called the Faunus." To which they looked a bit confused as I continued, "the Faunus are people with animal ears and sometimes animal tails just so you know are we going to have any trouble here with then?" Ozpin hoped he was not prejudiced and thankfully he wasn't.

"Does it matter who you are? AS long as you are on the same side it shouldn't matter. Beside the turning points of the war were won by people who had mutations and all and yet they gave their lives bravely and nobly. So no as long they don't mess with me I will be neutral." To which Blake gave a tiny smirk of her own that nobody noticed.

As their ride suddenly reached beacon, the headmaster announced "Welcome to Beacon, Jak Mar and Daxter."


	3. Chapter 3:Tour around Beacon

"Whoa,look at the size of that thing!" Daxter commented

Jak and Daxter were stunned at the sight of the Academy, it looked more like a castle than anything else you expect for a Combat School training people to be Hunters and Huntresses of the Dark Creatures known as Grimm. Daxter really thought that they were kinda weak and died rather easily considering that the two Bear like Grimm died within a couple of shots; but he knew better than that. It was always safer to overestimate your foe than it was to underestimate it.

ignoring that train of thought, Jak looked at the Headmaster and nodded his head in thanks to which the man kindly smiled at him. Oh! He almost forgot to do something, Daxter pulled out all the books and documents on the Metal Heads and Dark Makers before handing it over to the Headmaster who looked confused about where he got them.

"Headmaster these are all the documents that I have on the Metal Heads and Dark Makers, all their weapons, their troopers, their tactics, and other such information are on here. While it is true that we have manage to defeat them, the Metal Heads will always be back and I rather be safe than sorry with the safety of the world at hand. And who knows? you guys might be able to figure out some things that my people were not able to do and find some useful stuff."

Accepting the books now while nodding. "My thanks mister Mar, we will be sure to put all the information you have to good use and hopefully the Metal Heads or even the Dark Makers never find their way here. If they do; we will be at the very least prepared." Nodding grimly a that thought before he continued on. "But enough dark and troubling talks for today, it is clear that you ned to look around yes?" which grabbed Team RWBY's and Team JNPR's attention. "Please give mister Mar here a tour around and then afterwards to my office." Nodding in acceptance the youngest one cheerfully grabbed Jaks arm by surprise and dragged him to the school, with Daxter almost falling off.

"Hey careful about the merchandise!"

"Oops, sorry." the girl answered sheepishly and motioning Jak and Daxter to follow her.

* * *

Team RWBY and Team JNPR lead Jak and Daxter around the school

Once again Jak and Daxter find themselves staring at every bit of this place in awe, since the place looked so clean and is much more better than what they have back in Haven.

"Pretty cool huh?" The blonde girlasked, leaning in next to Jak and Daxter who still had their mouths open

"Yep."

"Yeah!"

"Oh, before I forget my name's Yang and my other three team mates are Ruby, Weiss and Blake" she said Pointing to her fellow team mates, before Jaune was going to introduced his team...

"Hi I'm Nora, nice to meet you. That's Jaune and Ren that girl is Pyrrha. You'll like it here at Beacon, they even have pancakes for breakfast. I remember this one time where….…." Nora continued to ramble on.

While Nora was still rambling Pyrrha looked to see Yang trying not to laugh at Jak and Daxter's misery.

"Nora, give him a break"

"okie dokie Ren!"

"So, I have a question"

To which all Jak nodded in response to Ruby's question

"CanIseeyourweaponplease?!"

"Oh the Morph Gun and Spray gun, yeah sure." Jak casually replied pulling out their guns with Daxter staring in confusion and Ruby ogling at the sight of the weapons before Yang said that it was enough, making her pout in defeat before reassuring herself that she can see more of the weapons at Jak and Daxters initiation and letting him to put them away.

"So where you from Daxter?" Pyrrha asked

"It's a long story….. Once we go through initiation I'm sure you all will have more questions." Daxter said

Daxter asked that he and Jak to talk in private for a few seconds.

"Well that's weird."

"What?"

"Your calmer now than you were back home plus your ears are shorter."

"Really and what?"

Jak put his hands on his ears to feel them, surely enough Daxter was right so instead of the long and pointy ears the humans from were he came from he has the ears of the humans of this world short and round. They started going back to were the team were.

"And here is the Team RWBY dorm, JNPR's dorm is across the hallway." Weiss explained "But since you don't have a room yet, you would have to sleep in either Team JNPR's or ours."to which Jak and Daxter calmy replied

"Ok"

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long guys, since I have mocks and I am having difficulty coming up with new ideas but I will try my best**


	4. Chapter 4: Emerald Forest: Part 1

"Crap, we're late!"

Jak and Daxter were hurrying up to the cliffside of Beacon as the new devices given to them called 'scrolls'.It was the message from Headmaster Ozpin

'Mr. Mar/Daxter

Please report to the cliff side near the forest at 8:55. '

Jak and Daxter started to walk on the outskirts of the school, as they walked they heard an announcement over the speakers.

"Students please report to your normally scheduled class room. There will be no classwork but instead a special program to behold." Ozpin informed the students over the speakers. Jak and Daxter could hear the cheers from students as they rushed towards their classes.

* * *

"Good morning students! Today we have an interesting change of pace!" Professor Port bellowed in excitement. A collection of cheers and groans were heard from the class. "Ahem, as I was saying, we will be watching a new students unique abilities alike no other!" Professor Port then went a small device and three holographic screens popped up. On the screens showed up an image of Ozpin, Goodwitch, Jak, and Daxter standing on the cliff side from four different perspectives.

"Wait were gonna see Jak and Daxter's initiation?" Ruby asked confused.

"Apparently" Blake responded. Looking up from her book, now having a reason to pay attention to the screen.

"Alright now I finally get to see how they are in action!" Yang said excitedly pounding her fists.

* * *

"Alright Mr. Mar are you prepared?" Ozpin asked

"Yeah we are." Jak stated with a smirk

"Good." Ozpin said a sly smile

Goodwitch then activated a display from her scroll. "You shall have to traverse across the forest, fighting the creatures of Grimm on the way. Until you reach the temple, you will then collect the artifact located there and then return here. Any questions?"

"Nope, let's do this!" Daxter said full of confidence.

"Ok then prepare to be launched into the forest." Gears in Daxters head were turning before he realized what he meant

"Oh no! See any feathers here? Looks like fur to me! No feathers, no flya-da-Ottsel! There's NO WAY you're gonna launch me into a forest. Absolutely zippo chance! Forget it! Finito! Fat chance! Not gonna happen! Nope! Nu uh! Never!"

While Daxter was talking he didn't realize the platform underneath him winding up, but alas it was to late as he was hurled far into Emerald Forest screaming for dear life before using his spray gun to slow his descent and land. Many of the students in Professor Port's room laughed at the poor Ottsel before quieting down.

After that Jak had been also launched into the forest, moving streamlined until he started slowing down and descending which he grabbed one branch before back-flipping and another one before back-flipping again, landing on the ground and pulling out his morph gun checking the perimeter before putting his gun down and walking toward the temple.

That is until he heard a growl from the bushes, Jak looked towards the source of the sound to see three Beowolves and two Ursi charging towards him. Jak jumped backwards and dodged the swipes from the incoming Grimm

"So beowolves and ursi I assume" Jak said still smirking as the Grimm started to encircle him. "Nice to meet you too, my name is-" one of the smaller wolves lunged at him trying to sink its teeth into his neck, Jak dodged the wolf and shot it a couple of times with the blaster mod he then turned to one of the ursa with its claws out pouncing at him before he changed to the Plasmite RPG and blew it sky high leaving only parts of it's body, Jak took an arm and stabbed the other ursa through the chest. Changing to his scatter gun mode two of the other beowolves lunged at him and he fired (no much of a surprise there) and quickly changed to the Vulcan Fury with blue eco bullets ripping through the grimm killing them.

"Well that wasn't very nice of you"

* * *

The students and Professor Port were amassed seeing the morph gun in action even though their weapons could morph as well but Jak's was more advanced

"Now we know why its called the morph gun." Yang said

"It looks awesome!" Ruby shouted in exitement with a gleam in her eye

"It's an interesting weapon I'll give you that" Blake said in amazement

"Well he has some strategy." Weiss said to herself

* * *

Daxter on the other hand was not enjoying this in the slightest but at least he calmed down or was anyway.

"Alright Dax breathe, there are other important things to worry about," Before having a brief pause thinking about the grimm that are going to tear him limb from limb "Like finding that...thing I'm supposed to find"

Now that he thought about it what _was_ Daxter supposed to be doing here? He hadn't really been paying much attention when Ozpin and Goodwitch went into detail on that. He knew he was supposed to find… something, he just couldn't remember.

"well," Daxter sighed as he picked a random direction and started walking. "I'm sure I'll figure it out as I go along."

'God, this forest sure is dark...and huge...' Daxter thought as he continued his walk through the Emerald Forest. It seemed that the part of the forest he ended up in was far more dense than the other sections. He also noticed that because the treetops were so close together, the leaves ended up blocking out any potential rays of sunlight, making it seem like night had come early.

While Daxter was scanning the area he didn't notice the tree he bumped into a tree and got his left hand stuck to a web

"What!? RRRGH! C'mon already!" Daxter groaned out, doubling his efforts. "BY THE PRECURSORS! WHAT IS THIS CRAP!? LIQUID CEMENT!?" Fortunately, after pulling with all his strength, Daxter was finally able to dislodge his hand from the string, the force from his pulling landing him on his back.

"Urrgh, gross!" Joseph groaned when he realized that some of the silk from the string was still stuck to his hand. "As if this couldn't get any worse?"

Once Daxter said this a growl was heard behind him, so he turned around spray gun in hand and saw two regular beowolves and and ursa minor.

"Oh boy." Daxter mumbled with his ears drooping as he got into a combat stance 'Time to show the world about Orange Lightning' He thought reassuring himself as he pulled out the electric bug swatter from the stock, dual wielding and started charging at them with a warcry.

The first beowolf swung its paw at him but Daxter dodged it and hit it in the face with the swatter burning and electrocuting it, so it decided to stand back with its comrades lunging at Daxter. When he saw this Daxter used the spray gun at them, fortunately green eco works on them like metal heads with the pressure boost adding some kickback before using the flamethrower attachment to burn them. Within seconds he turned to the other beowolf and striking it with the swatter several times until it died while turning back again (you spin me right round baby right round...) to see the burning corpses until they disappeard, seathing his swatter into his spray gun.

"Well that was weird." Before burning down the web, sheathing his spray gun and puffing his chest out "And that is why you shouldn't mess with Orange Lightning!"

Until there was a growl from behind him but sure enough there was a Nightstalker and Daxter screamed before running off with the giant spider grimm giving chase.

* * *

"I guess that Nightstalker was 'stuck' up ey." Yang said causing everyone near her to groan

"C'mon that was good."

"Well the spray gun was not as exciting but it's still good" Ruby remarked

"Daxter still held good on his own but I still don't like him" Weiss stated

"Why?"

"He's annoying."

* * *

 **Here is my other chapter your welcome and I made a few mentions to Jak II and Jak 3** **also I'm giving Jak a fighting style based on the gameplay of both games but do not worry as he still has his regular moves.**

 **Thank you and bye**


End file.
